happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dear Fiery
"Dear Fiery" is a fan-made episode. This episode introduces Chieftess Peahen, a tree friend from the long-forgotten past who inexplicably ended up in the present day. Plot One afternoon, in the middle of the forest, a time machine suddenly appears out of thin air before crashing down to the ground. The wrecked time machine's door opens and Chieftess Peahen comes out. Feeling dizzy from the ride, Peahen blinks a few times before she can try to properly look at her surroundings. She is confused at first, until she goes to the forest's clearing and notices something being under construction in the far distance. Meanwhile, a Japanese-styled festival is being built. There, Chompy is testing out his new photography equipment. He tries the camera by aiming at and taking photos of random things around him. This includes worker Disco Bear, who ends up annoyed by the flashes. Lammy and Mr. Pickels are seen working together in decorating the place by hanging some paper lanterns on bamboo grass. Giggles, who is not a worker, happens to pass by, yet she is immediately impressed by the progress. She then runs off. The main attraction of the festival is a 3-story pagoda, which is decorated with colorful paper lanterns already lit. Chompy, despite knowing that the festival has not started yet, takes a photo of the building. Little did he know that someone is crawling up behind his taxi. When he walks back to the car, he is surprised by the tree friend he has never seen before, Chieftess Peahen, who is threatening him with a spear. From Peahen's perspective, she sees him as delicious meat. Chompy slowly backs off, spear getting closer to his chest, before he notices the flowers underneath him. He kicks them up, scattering the flowers everywhere and thus distracting Peahen. He uses this opportunity to escape. Peahen angrily spears the flying flowers before noticing that Chompy has run off. She lets out a battle cry before resuming chase, only to be stopped by a nearby shrine lantern which has just been lit by Disco Bear. The fire fascinates her, causing her to stare at it for a bit. Suddenly, the fire goes out, causing her to panic. She looks around, presumably for another fire. A nearby decorated bamboo grass (with Mr. Pickels stuck between) catches her attention, specifically the glow from the lanterns hanging from it. Thinking that the lanterns are cages for the fire, Peahen uses her spear to pierce the lanterns, spreading the fire in the process. Lammy has just finished placing the decorative parasols when she notices the bamboo grass that Mr. Pickels is stuck on is burning. Of course, she screams in panic at that sight and quickly runs off to grab a bucket of water. She successfully extinguishes the fire, but her pickle friend is badly burned, causing her to cry. Peahen is obviously horrified by Lammy's actions, causing the former to frantically search for another fire. She finally calms down when she sees a statue of a nine-tailed fox being lit, its tails' glows resembling fire. Chompy turns out to be hiding inside the pagoda. He peeks out to see Peahen admiring the statue before trying to sneak out, but he quickly backs off and runs back to the building when Peahen jumps in, spear still in hand. The chase goes on for all three stories of the pagoda. At the top floor, Disco Bear is inexplicably seen hanging some more paper lanterns and litting them up. He proceeds to dance briefly among the glows. The fun stops when Chompy runs past him, then Disco Bear himself gets pierced by Peahen's spear. Not the prey she wanted, Peahen swings her spear around in her attempt to get rid of Disco Bear's body, hitting the lanterns in the process. Some of the lanterns rip and fire ends up spreading, roasting Disco Bear's body and burning some parts of the corridor. She eventually succeeds in getting rid of his body by slicing down to his crotch before launching him off. The crying Lammy is still hugging Mr. Pickels's burned body when Disco Bear's roasted corpse falls near her. She stops crying when she notices that, only to have a paper lantern fall on her head, burning her horribly thanks to the melting candle stuck on her. Back at the pagoda's burning top floor, Peahen is seen cornering Chompy. Chompy thinks that this is the end for him until he realizes that he has one last resort: his camera. He aims his camera at Chieftess Peahen, who is left bewildered. Chompy takes a photo of her, briefly blinding her with the camera flash. This allows him to slip through, but he is stopped by a large block of burning wood that blocks most of the corridor. Peahen recovers and tries to attack Chompy again. Chompy, with no other choice, decides to jump off the pagoda, while Peahen ends up lunging into the burning wood, setting herself on fire. On the way down, Chompy ends up bumping off first the shrine gate and then the nine-tailed fox statue before landing on solid ground, bruising himself badly and breaking most of his bones. There, Chompy uses the rest of his strength to drag himself away from danger, only to get crushed by the burning wood. His camera fortunately remains safe, and despite the damages from the fall, manages to print out one last photo. Specifically, a photo of a confused spear-holding Chieftess Peahen. Chieftess Peahen, still on fire, manages to land safely despite the great height. She stumbles a bit, eyes on the crushed Chompy, only to collapse face down with her burning back covered in melted candles. Most of the unfinished festival spot is now burning down. Giggles, now dressed up in a dress with a fox tail attached to it and a fox mask, is just blissfully skipping by when she finally uncovers her mask. The clearer view of the ruined festival leaves her shocked. Moral "Paper can't wrap up a fire." Deaths *Mr. Pickels is burned. *Disco Bear is stabbed by Chieftess Peahen's spear before ending up burning from being swung into paper lanterns. *Lammy burns to death. *Chompy is crushed by a burning block of wood. *Chieftess Peahen succumbs to her burns. Injuries *Chompy is badly injured from a fall. *Chieftess Peahen ends up burned. (before death) Survival rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''5 *Total rate: 16.67% Destructions *The unfinished festival spot burns down. Trivia *This episode marks the debut of Chieftess Peahen. *It is unknown who made the time machine that brought Peahen to the present day. Sniffles might be the one responsible, but there is nothing visually that points this out. *All the deaths in this episode involve fire in some way, whether directly or indirectly. *Froggy can be seen as one of the workers. He can no longer be spotted at random places anymore once the carnage starts. *Chieftess Peahen is responsible for all the deaths in this episode. *Despite being billed as having a featuring role, Giggles only appears in two brief parts of the episode. *During the chase scene inside the pagoda, a painting depicting Buddhist Monkey can be seen. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 118 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Origin episodes Category:Time travel episodes